Get Yourself A Bad Boy
by seanjay13
Summary: Set season4, no STD. MajorJEMMA. Jay seems to be the bad boy Emma wants and needs, no matter the drama that happens between the two they will stop at nothing to be together, if friends like it or not. Also, Spinner&Manny can't move on from another
1. Chapter 1

Emma Nelson was in her room playing with her hair.

She landed on her bed with a huff and looked around.

As she laid on her stomach she reached on the ground and picked up something green

The green bracelette Jay gave her after they kissed.

Emma's brown eyes stared at it and got lost in thought.

She suddenly jumped when her phone rang and sat up on her bed.

She took the phone on the night table and answered it "Hello?" she says.

"Em, it's Manny" greeted the person on the other side.

Manny.

She was so close in knowing something was going on with Emma.

But she was far from knowing it would have to do with Jay.

I mean, it was crazy! Jay and Emma?

Who would think of that.

"What are you doing?" Manny asked snapping Emma out of thought.

"nothing" Emma tiredly said back laying back down on her bed into the pillows.

"Did you want to do something?" Manny questions

"Not tonight" insists Emma playing with the green braclette again.

She's been avoiding Jay Hogart for a week now.

"But you said you were doing nothing" Manny reminded Emma who huffed

"I'm not up to it Manny. Sorry" she confirms

"Are you okay?" Manny asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" Emma says standing up and walking around her room

"Well it's only been 3 weeks after the whole..." Manny drifts, not being able to say it

"shooting?" Emma filled in

Silence.

"yeah" answered Manny. How can Emma be so comfortable to say it?

Silence again

Emma heard the door bell rang and swallowed hard.

"Manny I have to go" Emma said walking up the stairs

"Call me tomorrow?" Manny almost begged

"I'll try" Emma said going to the door

"Alright. Bye" Manny sadly says as Emma hung up and opened the door.

Emma dropped the phone to her side and glared.

Jay stood infront of her looking like the bad boy of all bad boys.

Black hat backwards with his blue jeans and blue t-shirt.

He crossed his arms and pierced his lips together as she kept that glare.

"What are you doing here?" Emma bitters for him to snicker shaking his head.

Emma was always the most stubborn girl he's ever known.

"Wanting to know why your avoiding me" Jay admits

"You gave me a frickin' sex bracelette!" Emma exclaimed widening her eyes as Jay bit the end of his tounge

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to" he promised. He knew Emma wasn't like that.

"Who said I wanted to do anything at all" Emma snapped

"Me and you both know theres something between us" he smugly said

"disgust?" Emma taunted and he chuckled leaning on her door frame

"If I disgust you Nelson, you wouldn't of kissed me" he smirked

"You kissed me first" Emma pointed in reminder

"You still kissed me back" Jay said with a shrug and she glared.

She didn't need this right now!

"God your missing the whole point!" she yelled

"Whats that?" he asked

"get out!" she points and he just ended up coming in "Jay!" she shouted for him to just shut the door and turn back to her

Emma was blown away when he crashed his lips to hers and she was pinned against the wall.

She didn't know what came over her. Maybe the shooting, the crying, the drama.. but she just wanted him and he wanted her.

She kissed back and moaned into the kiss when he slid his hand up her skirt until she shoved him off and he was grinning like a foul.

"Ugh, you jerk! GET OUT Jay, I mean it" she confirms for her hands to be pinned over her head again

"Only if you come with me" Jay insists, and he was serious. He couldn't stop thinking about Miss Nelson. He didn't want to last another day without the girl

"...where are you going?" Emma asked biting her lower lip feeling his kisses against her neck as he grinned against her shoulder

"Rave. Buddy has a gift for me" he confirms sliding his hands down her waist

"what type of gift?" Emma asked staring her big brown eyes up at him and Jay mysteriously shrugged

"Come and see" he said taking her hand and led Emma out of the house and to the famous orange civic.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay stopped the car and turned it off leaning his head on his seat and tilting it to look at Emma.

She narrowed her eyes and he grinned "Ready?" he asked glancing out the front window.

Emma huffed "I'm already here right?" she said getting out.

Jay raised an eyebrow watching her get out and did the same himself.

"Hey man" Aaron happily said coming over with some other guys and two girls.

Jay walked over to him putting an arm around Emma's tiny waist.

Aaron seeing the girl, a different type of girl to be exact, with Jay so he grinned.

"And who is this fine girl?" Aaron asked sizing Emma up and down

"Emma. Where's my things?" Jay asked as Aaron reached in his pocket.

Emma was looking around the ravine and attached herself to Jay a bit more.

Jay felt her tense and held her tighter himself.

She didn't need to be scared or nervous.

She was with Jay Hogart. Girls dreamed of this.

"Happy birthday buddy" Aaron confirms putting a little bottle in Jay's hands.

Emma snuck a glance at Jay. It was his birthday?

"Thanks man" Jay said putting it in his pocket as Emma glanced at it.

Cocain.

"You wanna stay for a bit" one of the girls asked Jay while smirking

"Not tonight" Jay said sneaking a glance at Emma

"This weekend?" the girl who was wrapped around Aaron asked

"Probably not" Jay admits taking Emma away.

As music pounded Emma and Jay went back inside his car.

Jay grabbed a CD from inside his radio system and then another that was in the backseat.

As Jay was doing this he glanced at the pretty blonde and eyed her

"You alright?" he asked holding one of the CDS flat

"Fine" Emma confirms trying to figure out what he was doing

"You want to go right now?" Jay asked glancing at her again as she shook her head

"I said I'm fine" she taunted

"I said I'm fine" he mocked teasingly and she cracked a smile.

The smile got lost when she watched Jay lay three lines on one of the CDS and using the other to make it straight.

She looked away as Jay sniffed a line.

Did she want to be here.

Did she want to be part of this?

It was confusing, seeing how she knew she wanted to be somewhere near Jay. But GOD, why?

Before Jay took the second line he glanced at Emma who wasn't watching and sniffed another.

He pinched his nose for a second closing his eyes and swallowed hard opening them again.

3rd line, he glanced at Emma again as she glanced over and they locked eyes and he glanced down at it.

"What do you say Greenpeace, you want one?" he asked thinking she might, but she probably wouldn't

He was fine with either way. He knew he was ruined. She didn't need to be as well.

Jay raised an eyebrow though when she moved a bit closer and he brought it closer to her.

Emma stared at the white power lined on the CD Jay was holding for her.

_'you already made my list' Rick said pointing a gun at Emma who never looked so afraid in her life_

Emma snapped out of that flashback when Jay carressed her hair.

He was the only one who knew what she was going through. It's not like he was pressuring her to do this. She wanted to. At least to try it.

And she felt safe with Jay, anything went wrong..he was there for her. Like he has been unlike anyone eles.

"It'll just sting for a second" Jay explains in a low voice as she leaned down and he kept carressing her hair. She was so beautiful.

After Emma sniffed the line she shot up and held her nose as Jay threw the CD out the window.

He turned back as soon as Emma bit her lower lip feeling it working already. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into him. She kissed him and he smiled against the kiss.

Both were in a daze and found themselves in the back seat. Emma took off her shirt staring her big innocent eyes up at Jay who climbed to the back and over her.

As they made out he took off his shirt and she slid his pants down. Maybe she wouldn't of had sex with him when she was drugged or not now.

But Emma Nelson knew she would give Jay Hogart her virginity soon. So why not?

Emma cried out when Jay slid inside of her and he panted against her neck. "Jay" she moaned and he gripped her thighs guiding faster.

Emma soon grinded with him and he was seeing stars. On cocain or not, this girl made him feel so.. amazing.

The stoned lovers kissed until lips were swollen and made love until they were too weak for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma groaned when her phone rang. It was 2 weeks later.

Almost a month since the shooting

She had been avoiding Manny and the other friends since loosing to Jay.

She was inserpateble since.

But by the major problem?

She didn't not like the headaches at all after the use of drug abuse.

Emma Nelson was atleast smart enough to know she shouldn't be doing this.

Jay should understand. He probably won't ask her to have another.

She's done 6 lines since she started 2 weeks ago anyways.

She was done THAT expierement.

Emma ignored the phone knowing it was Manny and went upstairs.

"Hey mom" Emma greeted and Spike turned

"Em, did you get the phone?" she asked putting the dishes away

"Just missed it" Emma lied.

"You need a ride to school?" she asked

"No thanks, I want fresh air..I'll walk" Emma confirms leaving the kitchen and going to the front door

"Where did Emma go?" Snake asked going to Spike.

Emma could hear them fully as she put her white sandles on wearing her jean skirt and white tank top.

"She's walking" Emma heard Spike tell him

"Spike! I told you we needed to get there now. We're already late!" Snake yelled.

"Don't get so mad Archie! She needed fresh air" Spike fought back.

Emma closed her eyes, they were fighting for no reason!

"She needs a lot of things" Snake muttered but Emma heard it and let a tear slip

"What's that suppose to mean? You haven't gone what has gone through" Spike snapped

"I'm just saying there's other kids that go and were part of that shooting too" Snake explained

"How dare you!" Spike yelled as Emma whiped the tear and opened the front door

"I'm not saying-"

Snake was cut off to Emma slamming the door behind her.

She ran a hand through her hair to huff madly and turn around to stop in her tracks.

Jay leaned on the front of his car holding the ends and looking right back at her.

They didn't even have to say anything to another.

They just.. knew..

Emma had a little pout and he knew she was upset as she walked up to him.

He sadly looked down at her as she stared down until he lifted her chin.

Cure for hangovers?

A lovers kiss.

Jay softly kissed Emma and she melted into it kissing back.

They pulled away as he groaned leaning his head down and laying his head on her shoulder

Jay had worse hangovers than Emma, he was more the party type.

"School?" he asked her pulling away

"school. But drop me off at the corner" Emma told him and he snickered as she pulled away

"Wouldn't want the school seeing you with Jay Hogart?" Jay teased as she walked to the car door

"How horrible that'd be" Emma teased back getting in the car

"Funny girl" sang Jay getting into the car as well.


	4. Chapter 4

When Emma was at school at her locker she gave an odd look.

Why wasn't her combination working?

"Hey" a voice greeted and Emma turned to some blonde guy wearing an American eagle shirt and jeans

"Uh hi" Emma greets and went back to trying to open her locker

"I'm Peter" he introduces and Emma let a breath out as the last bell rang

"I'm sorta busy" she admitted

"Wierd name" teased Peter and Emma looked over her shoulder to him

"Sorry. It's Emma" she greeted

"Have a problem there Emma?" Peter asked glancing at the locker

"No" lied Emma as the last students went through the halls.

One of them being Jay Hogart just passing through

"Your sure?" Peter asked

Jay saw some guy talking to Emma and glared down the hall going to his locker

"My stupid locker won't open" Emma admitted

"Maybe cause..that's my locker" Peter smiled

"Oh" Emma said and looked around.

It couldn't be though?

"I'm new. Principle said you didn't really use this one cause it was clear.. so she gave it to me" Peter explains

"I've just been gone for a few days.." muttered Emma as Peter watched her closer.

She was pretty cute!

Long tan legs, a slim body, long blonde hair and a smile that lit the room.

"Oh well. You can put your stuff in here" Peter said as Jay down the hall slammed his locker closed

"Um. No thanks" Emma said finally noticing Jay and seeing his glare towards this new guy

"Please, I insist" Peter confirms finally opening the locker for Emma

"Um..okay" Emma coughs and shoves her books in and connected eyes with Jay.

Jay raised an eyebrow at her and she gave a look back while he slowly left, she watched him til out of sight

"Em, I see you met Peter Stone. Our new Degrassi boy" Darcy said coming over in her cheer uniform

"I guess so" Emma replied with a slow nod as Peter dug hands into his pockets with a smile

"Peter, the cheerleaders are having a riot. You wanna come?" Darcy asked turning to him

"Are you a cheerleader?" Peter asked Emma

"Oh" laughed Emma "No" she said shaking her head

"Are you at least going?" he asked and Emma looked back to where Jay left.

Maybe she could catch up to him?

Darcy eyed Peter and then narrowed her eyes at Emma hoping she'd say no.

She wanted this new boy to herself. What holy girl wanted, she should get right?

"Um. Maybe next time" Emma said leaving and Darcy let a breath of relief out

"Bye Emma" Peter said with a low smile and watched her go.

Emma ended up outsife and met Jay at his car as he leaned on his car having a cigerrette and wouldn't even look at her

"so you met the new boy" Jay taunted and Emma wrapped arms around his neck

"Not as good as this boy" Emma said with her bright smile that always got the best of Jay and the two kissed deeply.

"You wanna go back to my place?" Jay asked after pulling away and flicking his smoke to the side

"Mhm" Emma said reaching in his pocket and finding the little cocain bottle. Just one more time right?

"yeah?" Jay asks and she locks eyes with him nodding as they kissed again and went into his car.

Later that night Emma yelped being pulled onto Jay's lap on his couh

Emma only wore her jean skirt and black lace bra as Jay just wore his black boxers.

"Jay" Emma whined as he smoothed his hands down her tanned perfect back and kissed the back of her neck.

"Don't go" Jay pouted kissing around her neck

"Moms going to be mad" Emma said biting her lower lip feeling his hand slid to the front of her and go low

"Don't wanna worry the folks huh?" Jay playfully asked and Emma moaned feeling him in her.

God

She just couldn't quit him

Messed up or not, she couldn't imagine life without Jay Hogart.

But one thing did have to go. The drugs. That was the first step.


	5. Chapter 5

As Emma and Jay were enjoying their last night of drugs.

Even though Jay had no clue Emma was going to give up on it.

They were making what they could out of it.

Emma could barely see but she could definatly feel.

As she sat on Jay's lap leaning her back against his stomach she felt Jay slid into her from behind

Emma gasped and moaned loudly when his hand played at the front of her lower being

"Jay" she cried out as the hand rubber deeper.

He thrusted a bit deeper in her from behind and kissed her back tenderly.

Cocain was still in their system but all they thought of were another

She shouted his name once again when he thrusted all the way in this time.

It started to feel good. What sex and drugs could do to you.

Jay was rubbing her at the front harder and deeper now.

Deeper enough to find just the spot to drive her crazy and moan outloud

Emma was panting and moaning so much she was losing herself with him

Emma bit her lower lip meeting each of his thrusts.

His other hand ran up her smooth stomach and gripped her breast a bit and her mouth dropped in pleasure.

Jay then held the beautiful girl in his arms as she did the thrusting from infront now on her own.

She rocked back and forth and Jay gritted his teeth trying not to cum.

They wanted this to last forever.

What was this power another had over each other?

He panted against her neck and went back to rubbing the front of her.

She tightened her thighs together around his hand tightly because of the pleasure and cried out again.

It took Jay to push up once more to meet her as she came down to make another explode

He forced himself even deeper and Emma screamed in extasy along with him.

They breathed hard trying to catch their breath as she slid off of him and he groaned.

She fixed her skirt and grabbed her shirt putting it on

"You want me to drive you home?" Jay asked breathing hard

"yeah" Emma said running a hand through her hair.

The two were heated and she could use a shower when she got home

"Lets go then" Jay confirms with his pants on already and putting on a shirt

"You sure you can?" Emma asked leaning on his wall tiredly

Jay had a pretty nice apartment

"Why not?" Jay asked putting his hands on the walls with her infront of him

"Your a bit on drugs" Emma teased as he tenderly kissed her

"I usually am at night" he points out and took her hand leading her out

The next day was going to be a new day, she promised that.

No more drugs.

Can Jay deal with that?

Deal with drugs or her?

..find out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma!" Manny happily greeted seeing the blonde coming up the stairs of Degrassi

Emma saw Jay already there after dropping her off at the corner like they did every day

He smirked seeing her too and she looked to Manny trying to hide any effect he had on her.

"Hey" Emma greeted.

Darcy skipped over and smiled "Hey Emma" she greeted as well

"Hi Darc" Emma breaths trying to avoid where Jay was and look anywhere eles

"What are you doing tonight?" Darcy questions

"What should I be doing tonight?" Emma asked tucking a hair behind her ear

"Darcy has a plan for a sleepover" Manny explains.

She hoped Emma would come.

Emma hasn't been to even school that much this month

"You should really come" confirms Darcy

"A Darcy sleepover?" Emma said to Manny with a little grin

"I promise no bibles" Manny teased

"though it wouldn't hurt" Darcy sang the two girls just shared a look.

Emma huffed "Fine. I'll go" she confirms.

Manny squeled and Darcy nods "cool!" Darcy confirms.

"We'll see you after school" Manny promised and Emma nodded

It was time to have a night with her friends.

"Alright" Emma confirms

"Bye Em" Manny hugged her and left with Darcy

"Bye" Emma said watching them go.

AFTER SCHOOL

"a girl sleepover?" teased Jay to Emma in the school parking lot.

Jay parked by the trees so no one really saw them

Emma was safe to be with Jay and no one finding out

"How fun" Spinner said with a smirk leaning on Jay's car

The two skipped today. It wasn't a really good day. Manny dumped Spinner a week ago

There were shooting rumors, that Jay and Spinner were the key to it.

Not really a rumor but not really admitted

But Jay did confess to Emma they were. And she didn't care.

Maybe because she was on coke but she still didn't care. They did fight though.

"Hey Gavin" Emma said eyeing Jay's friend who kept his smirk on Emma.

Since finding out Emma was..however you want to say it, 'with' Jay, he found it fun to flirt with her

Emma was a pretty big tease, she didn't even know it.

Jay didn't either since he got whatever he wanted out of her and it went the other way around for Emma too

"Hey Nelson" smirked Spinner til gawking her.

Emma knew he took Manny's break up harshly so she was just being nice to him

But the nicer she was the more jealous Jay got

"Bye Gavin" Jay said eyeing his so called friend who laughed

"Bye Nelson" Spinner sang passing the blonde

As soon as Jay saw Spinner out of sight he looked back at Emma

"So are you coming tonight?" Jay asked

"I just said I can't" Emma repeated

"Emma, I even paid for some stuff for you!" he yelled

"Stuff as in cocain. Save it. I don't want anymore" Emma confirms with a shrug

"There's fucking 60 down the drain" snapped Jay.

"I don't want to do it Jay!" Emma exclaimed madly. JERK!

"you could of told me that BEFORE" Jay bitters and her jaw dropped

"Whatever" Emma said shaking her head and turned, walking away

"Emma!" Jay yelled leaning off his car trying to stop her

"Leave me alone" Emma yelled over her shoulder and kept walking.

He hit his fist against the car

The girl drove him insane!


	7. Chapter 7

Emma, Manny and Darcy were in the mall and laughing that weekend

Jay was in a auto store with Spinner and saw them pass and hide his smirk seeing Emma

She couldn't possibly still be mad at him, could she?

"Man, come on" Jay said to Spinner watching Emma leave the mall with her friends.

"SHIT!" Emma exclaimed now standing in the parking lot

The black car her mom let her borrow today had a flat tire.

"Emma, careful on the outbursts" Darcy warns and pointed at Emma who just gave a look

"Its been a bad month Darc. I think Emma should get some free passes" Manny insists

"It's only a flat tire" Darcy muttered and Emma glared to then stare beyond Darcy. You have got to be kidding!

"Having car troubles?" Jay smirked coming over with Spinner.

Emma should of noticed the bright orange civic across from theirs.

"Ugh" Emma says crossing her arms, that stupid-get under your skin-make any girl melt-SMIRK.

"Not that you sinners can help with" Darcy told them and both guys gave her wierd looks. Who was this girl?!

"She just call me a sinner?" Jay asked

"Jay. Go" Emma said through gritted teeth. Why did he torcher her like this?

Their friends were going to find out! Jay just smirked at her.

"Can you just help?" huffed Manny glaring at the two, more at Spinner. Her ex had hurt her by the shooting rumors. She couldn't believe he had any part of it.

Jay chuckled "What makes you think I'll fix it?" he crossed his arms leaning on the black car, not removing his eyes off Emma Nelson.

"Jay please" Emma whined with a pout he couldn't resist.

Darcy looked to Manny seeing something between Jay and Emma. But Manny was too busy to catch her eye because she was eyeing Emma and Jay as well.

"I just wanted you to beg" he taunts reaching into his civics trunk and pulling out another tire, he laughed when she tried hitting his arm

As Jay worked on the tire Emma tried not staring at him. What? A hottie at work was really tempting, you had to resist.

"So what are you pin heads doing tonight?" Manny taunted boredly as she played with her nails.

She got over the 'something' between Jay and Emma. Nothing could be happening. Emma already went through the bad boy thing

She couldn't possibly want Satan himself would she?

I mean, looks were steaming hot. Anyone wanted Jay. But no one really got Jay. Did they?

"Strip club?" Spinner said in question to Jay waiting for an answer. Jay snuck a glance at Emma with a smug look and Emma just narrowed her eyes at him.

"nah" Jay said using tools to tighten the wheel "not tonight" he breaths standing up.

"You men have no values!" Darcy exclaimed and Spinner snickered as Jay rolled his eyes "No doubt you two guys did have something to do with the shooting"

All of them, even Manny frooze and stared at Darcy. Did she just really say that?

"but anyways, we're leaving" Jay insisted going around Emma sharing a look as he headed to the civic "Still mad at me?" he whispered so only she heard

"Still using?" she asked crossing her arms and he bit the end of his tounge nodding and she looked away and then nodded.

"Move along then" Manny taunted the boys only hearing Jay say they were leaving

"Thanks would be a better farewell" Spinner told Manny who just gave him a look and he snickered shaking his head

What he loved most about Manny, she was always straight up.

As the girls watched the guys leave Emma and Manny turned to go into the car

"They should be ratted out" Darcy spoke up

"Tatle tale?" Manny asked giving a wierd look at the holy one

"For what? Helping us with a flat tire?" Emma taunted and Darcy glared

"I mean expelled from school" Darcy confirms

"For what?" Manny asked shaking her head in confusement

"Everyone knows they threw that paint on Rick Murray and said Jimmy did it" Darcy explains

"Darcy lets just leave it alone" Emma said for Jay and Spinner... specailly Jay.

"Why?" Darcy asked

"Cause you take things too far" Manny exclaimed

"Their bad guys! Sex, drugs and guns. Not a good mix okay?" Darcy said getting into the car.

Emma's mouth fell and turned to Manny knowing she had to care about this.

She knew she still cared about Spinner no matter what horrible things he did.

The two girls shared a look and shook their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was walking to school, for some reason Jay didn't pick her up today.

Could be because they were in that little fight.

As Emma went into Degrassi though she saw cops everywhere.

Oh no.

Did Darcy really tell?

Emma saw Manny leaning by their lockers near the crowd and ran over.

"What's going on?" Emma panicked

"Darcy told" Manny exclaimed

The crowd was trying to look around everyones heads

"Told?" Emma asked in fear

"About Spinner and the shooting" Manny admits.

But she shouldn't feel bad right?

She broke up with him. Spinner was a different guy now.

"Jay too?" Emma asked trying to hide the effect it had n her

"Yeah" Manny nods watching and not catching anything off about Emma

Cops suddenly came and there he was, Jay cuffed.

Spinner was held behind and being guided out by the police.

"Oh my god" whispered Emma shutting her eyes.

This can't be happening.

"Isn't it great?" questions Darcy coming over with Peter Stone

"Great? Darcy you didn't need to do this" Manny told her

"Why not? Alex fessed up" Darcy shrugged.

"She probably only said it cause she's pissed off! Jay did dump her badly" Manny reminded

Emma bit her lip not looking at anyone.

"heard these guys were hardcore" Peter said

"Spinner isn't-" Manny stopped herself from defending her ex and stormed off

"Whats wrong with her?" Darcy asked

"You put your nose in other peoples business. That's what" Emma shot, also mad about this

"Emma, we were only trying to help this school" Darcy bitters

"We?" Emma snapped

"I helped" Peter admitted "I didn't think it would harm you in any way. I'm sorry" he said stepping closer to her.

"It's fine. Seems you just fell for the halo on the she devils head" Emma said looking at Darcy and then leaving.

Darcy gasped and then her mouth dropped when Peter went after Emma.

Emma ended up outside to find Manny to find Jay instead getting put into a cop car.

Her heart fell and from inside, they connected eyes.

Jay bit the end of his tounge feeling guilty and looked away from her.

She was the only one that could make him feel bad..and better.

"Emma" she heard and turned to Peter

"I'm really not in the mood" Emma said playing with her hands

"Look I really am sorry. Did you know those guys?" Peter asked putting a hand on her arm

"I was kind of in the shooting" Emma admits

"oh" Peter said

"Yeah" Emma said shrugging him off softly

"Forgive me?" Peter asks

"Sure" Emma says

"Cause I really like you" Peter admitted

"Oh Peter.." Emma replies with a frown not wanting to hurt him

"Can I take you out?" he asks.

Jay..

"I-I'm not dating" Emma lied and glanced at the cop car Jay was in and away.

Peter watched her sadly look down and leave.

He looked at the cop car and he and Jay connected eyes, to see Jay glaring right at him

Emma and this guy must of been something.. Peter would ruin that for sure. He heard a lot about Miss Nelson, he'd just have to use it to get with her.

Cause he really, really wanted her.

Peter just smirked looking Emma's way again.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma wore a jean skirt with a black string top as she walked up Degrassi steps. She was at the Dot and saw Spinner. So that meant Jay had to be out soon or already was. A part of her wanted to see him, the other half knew he was probably getting stoned.

And she wanted nothing to do with that.

Oh... but wait a minute. Emma stopped at the middle of the stairs as the other students went passed

"What do you want?" she asked seeing Jay coming on the school property and toward her. She was sure he and Spinner were expelled.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" angered Jay meeting up with her halfway on the stairs "Are you mad at me?"

Emma sucked in a breath avoiding his eyes "no." she lied to turn and he grabbed her arm turning her back around "What Jay?" she bitters

"Don't avoid me. I didn't do anything!" he madly yelled.

Emma gave him a wierd look "Why do you care?" she asked looking around at the people who were glancing over.

Jay was expelled. And seeing him with Emma was too wierd since she was actually in the shooting. There was talk. Not good talk about her either.

"Cause I just do!" He madly shot back not wanting to explain why

"Don't yell at me Jay!" Emma yelled back and goes to walk away again

Jay panicked not wanting to leave it this way or with Emma mad at him. Emma gasped being grabbed back to Jay and pressed against him

"Jay-" Emma was cut off when he crashed his lips to hers. Emma melted into his arms, thank god he was holding her cause she swore her knees were giving out and going weak.

Emma kissed back to his happiness and he deepened it as she wrapped arms around his neck.

Emma parted her lips and teased her tounge with his.

Their hearts were speeding faster than a rollar coaster and even if breathless, they just hardened the kiss. It was the best kiss they've ever had

And infront of the school.

OH NO!

"oh my god" Emma pulled away with wide eyes and Jay just relized what he did and his jaw dropped looking around.

Everyone walking down the stairs slowed down and watched. Emma unwrapped her arms from his neck with pure shock in her eyes.

The cheerleaders at the top of the stairs were whispering and Darcy stood there-with a glare.

Now everyone knew. Also, by the looks of it? Everyone was upset over this.

Jay, with still a shocked expression looked to Emma who put a hand over her eyes and stormed off.

"Emma!" Jay yelled but she didn't come back.

This is very horrible.

At the top of the stairs also stood Peter Stone eyeing that scene. He saw Mrs.H near the steps and wanted to yell to her that Jay Hogart was on school property.

He wasn't a snitch... and he wouldn't cry to mommy dearest either. Yet.

Peter Stone knew what he was going to do thanks to Jay Hogarts connections.

He will get Emma Nelson.

"Emma!" yelled Manny running after Emma inside the halls of Degrassi.

Emma couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. She couldn't believe everyone knew. They were going to think horrible things of her now.

She had the good girl reputation. People were going to know she wasn't a virgin anymore. Not innocent.

And oh god!

People are going to think she did drugs. Well, she did... but she didn't want them knowing about it and telling lies.

She was just going through a phase.

She was going to make Jay stop too but then that fight happened and now this.


End file.
